


Slurping the Tea

by coshaymien



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Day of School, Gen, One Shot, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 2, mushroom clout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coshaymien/pseuds/coshaymien
Summary: Kimmy was worried about her first day of junior year of high school. Little did she know, she'd soon be recruited for shenanigans at the lunch table. - A spin on Smosh Summer Games: Apocalypse.





	Slurping the Tea

Kimmy Jimenez was a military kid. Despite being born in one of the original thirteen states, New Hampshire, she spent more time in Europe than she did in the States by the time she went back to settle back in California once her parents retired. Sure, she loved Spain, where she felt most at home, being fluent in Spanish, where she could be an ordinary student, she liked France and Italy, too, but she didn’t like being home-schooled there, she felt like she never had any friends anywhere – her friends from hometown rarely messaged her, having moved on with their busy teenage lives, she never lived in one place consistently to make new ones.

She was grateful that she lived comfortably though. She went through multiple phases, she had been a scene kid, an emo kid, she tried skateboarding, she listened to Europop that she didn’t really understand to try to fit in with her peers. Now, at 16 she was comfortable in her own skin, she dressed fairly nicely, and she was eager to move back to the US. Moreover, she got approved to be a counsellor in a camp for the kids like her to her feet in the water.

Summer there was great. Sometimes it was tough, for sure. Being a fairly good kid her whole life, she sure forgot how bratty or straight-up mean and rude some kids could be, but she had the fellow counsellors help her, she found out later that most of those were the older sibling in their families so that made sense. She thought that she made some friends among them, but it was just camp, so she didn’t fool herself. She had tried to maintain a lot of long-distant friendships throughout her life and they all inevitably failed sooner or later, so she didn’t have much hope. It just made her confident for the upcoming school year; if she could make some friends in the camp, she could make them at school even being a new kid, for sure.

She went to school a few days prior to pick up the key to her locker and put her textbooks in it. It has been weird to imagine these halls full of people her age, but they also felt hollow, empty, almost haunted. Once she finished doing what she came for, making sure to try to remember the classrooms she passed on her way, she took off, quite confident in her driving skills, having earned her license only a month or two ago.

She couldn’t sleep that night, but she kept her eyes closed until 5 in the morning, nonetheless. Having taken a shower last night, she changed, throwing a robe over it all, and opened the curtains and then started doing make-up. Nothing too special, she didn’t want to set her standards too high, because she will inevitably oversleep one morning or another, as she wasn’t being used to waking up so early. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, hoping not to wake her parents up and made a big plate of breakfast, filled with both orange juice and coffee, some fruit, cereal and even Pop-Tarts for herself, as her lunch was scheduled later in the afternoon. She brushed her teeth, then her hair, and left, leaving her robe behind and grabbing her backpack and keys instead.

She was early, as she had a little over ten minutes to find her Calculus classroom after parking her car. She took her timetable and a pen out of her bag, and exited the car, backpack hanging off her shoulders. Taking her books out of her locker, she stopped at almost every door to double-check her timetable, making some marks afterwards that probably only she could decipher – her cursive was awful, but she preferred it to her print. She bumped into a boy with a bright blue streak in his hair, who quickly and profusely apologized and before she could mutter a word back, he was already gone.

Besides that, she found her classroom with some time to spare with no problem, as it was only half-full still. She chose to sit in a second row, with no one next to her, suddenly feeling shy to initiate any sort of conversation. She sure heard a whisper of two about a new girl, which she certainly was, but she didn’t mind. It was only human, after all.

Seats started filling up quicker and quicker, but no one really seemed to notice she was even there, with some people catching up on what they had done during the summer. She was just ready to tackle some math problems, that was pretty much it. Her calm was interrupted with only seconds to spare until the bell, as a blonde girl in short shorts and fishnets barged in. Bold choice, but Kimmy respected it. She was intensely chewing her gum and blowing bubbles out of it.

“Yo, want some gum?” she asked.

“You’re asking me?”

“Yeah, you dummy.”

“Yup, sure,” she nodded and got handed a strip of gum she unwrapped and started chewing too. It was most likely _Juicy Fruit_.

“I’m Courtney, by the way,” she introduced herself, as the bell rang.

“Kimmy, pleasure,” she nodded and shook her hand, in a disbelief that such a girl would like to introduce herself to her, a new shy girl. Courtney was a personality, for sure, with an established style and accents of bright pink all over.

“Jimenez?” the teacher, already half finished with the register, enquired. “Kimmy?”

“Uh, here,” she lifted her hand in acknowledgement, still a little lost in thought.

“I hope you are ready for calculus, Miss Jimenez, this elective is truly not for the absent-minded,” the teacher warned, and she felt a little embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, he tries to scare everyone, but he’s mostly really chill,” she heard a faint reassurance from her back. A black boy that was soon referred as Leak, was sitting behind her. Huh. She could only wonder if it was Courtney who had an effect on these people to approach her.

By the time of lunch, she properly was introduced to Keith, who shared more classes with her than Courtney did, as well as Noah, his best friend, who was a little taller than her, who only had English Literature with her so far. Damien, the blue-streak boy, who she apparently had German with, also joined them at the table, as Courtney, as per usual, was late.

“We usually go to Chipotle or food trucks nearby instead,” he explained. “But we decided to check out if the food has gotten any better this year first,” he added, shrugging.

“Yeehaw, gamers!” a raspy voice greeted the table from afar. “We’ve got a new one, huh? Good, our ranks needed new members anyway,” the boy sat next to Damien, not bothering to explain anything to now very confused Kimmy. He had bright orange hair, clearly dyed, as his brown roots were peeking through, and looked older than any of the guys at the table. She would lie if she said he didn’t scare her just a little bit.

“Dave here is in his senior year, for three years now actually, Kimmy,” Noah explained seriously, but laughed in a second, so Kimmy didn’t know if he was joking or not.

“You know very well that I don’t like to be called anything but Lasercorn,” Dave insisted, with fury in his voice.

“It’s a dumb nickname, but we have no other choice,” Keith added, and got sucker punched in a stomach. It didn’t seem that hard, as Keith just amped up his theatrics.

“As I was saying, it’s good that you all recruited Kimmy here, we need to get rid of these toxic bitches…”

“Not get rid of, just, you know, deal with them,” Damien corrected, having frowned at the profanity. Lasercorn didn’t seem happy about it but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, are we introducing Kimmy to the rivalry now? Lasercorn, I thought you were past scaring the newbies here,” Courtney walked in, giving Damien a little peck on his cheek. Kimmy noticed their fingers intertwining.

“Don’t blame me, it’s you guys who recruited her,” he lifted his arms in defence.

“Hey hey, can I get a little explanation before I get recruited for anything, huh?” Kimmy finally spoke up as they looked at her, all at once. Noah and Keith seemed apologetic, Damien and Courtney looked like a Hallmark Christmas movie poster minus, you know, Christmas, and Lasercorn just glared at her. She suspected that was nothing new around these people.

“Well, we call a couple of people in junior and senior years toxic. I think they call us clout chasers or something, but that’s beside the point,” Noah started. “I think it started years ago, with Lasercorn, Mari, Joven and Wes, but I’m not sure what happened, as Lasercorn doesn’t really talk about it. And our year, well…” he looked at Damien, who just nodded.

“I was a new kid last year, just like you. I knew Shayne, we were friends since kindergarten. But I didn’t know he liked Courtney or whatever, so we kind off split into two groups and I knew Lasercorn was also kind of lonely, so we started hanging out together whenever we can,” Damien finished the story, squeezing Courtney’s hand in his a little tighter.

“Hey, I wasn’t lonely, okay!” Lasercorn protested but it was laughed off.

“We love you too, Laser,” Keith cut him off, laughing.

“Lasercorn. It’s Lasercorn, okay?” he insisted, but his voice grew softer and quieter.

“So, who else is on the other squad?” Kimmy asked, eager to find out more.

“Um, it’s Olivia and Ian, I think,” Courtney answered and soon after, shrieked, as the mush of vegetables landed in front of her.

“Oh, the food fight is _on_ ,” Keith stood up, rolling up his sleeves, ready to fight. Kimmy surprised herself, standing up in solidarity, too. She looked over already war crying Lasercorn, Noah, in thought, probably scheming of the best tactics, Courtney, cute but willing to die on the spot for her friends, Keith, who was smack talking under his breath, and Damien, who was looking incredulously feral.

The next table seemed distant, unwelcoming, ready to start the fight, too. Even though the girl, who she only knew as Sarah, cried 'not this again', Kimmy was sure she found her tribe.

And the fight was on.


End file.
